Bufonadas
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Por su cumpleaños, Hera otorga el honor de ser pareja principal de baile a Atenea y Apolo.


**Fandom**: Mitología griega

**Título**: Bufonadas

**Personajes/Pareja**: Atenea, Apolo, Hera || Atenea/Apolo, Artemisa/Apolo y Hermes/Apolo (siempre subtextual)

**Resumen**: Por su cumpleaños, Hera otorga el honor de ser pareja principal de baile a Atenea y Apolo.

Atenea se pasea por la entrada a la sala principal del palacio, con paso brusco. Su forma de caminar indica indignación y su rostro contraído en una mueca disgustada, humillación. Atenea tiene serias dificultades para esconder sus estados de ánimo a los demás, sobretodo cuando se mosquea.

Su hermano Apolo le mira recorrer la sala, incansable, bien para un lado como para el otro. Él prefiere mantenerse apoyado en una de las columnas corintias sobre las que descansa el techo, aunque entiende que Atenea no es de las que se quedan reposando durante la espera del veredicto.  
Lo que había pasado aquella mañana resultó ser una disputa muy grave. Aquel día se celebraba el cumpleaños de Hera, la matriarca de todos los dioses, pero Hera dista mucho de ser la mujer maternal que su marido espera que sea. La diosa madre mantiene una guerra evidente contra los hijos de Zeus, a los que considera bastardos, y de los que no se contiene en insultar siempre que se ofrece la ocasión.  
Hera no es querida por la mayoría de habitantes del Olimpo y viceversa aunque las aguas se mantienen hasta ahora en calma por el tesón que ejercen sus hermanos. Tanto Démeter, como Hestia, Posidón e, incluso, Hades, se van ofreciendo para calmarla. En general, Hera rechaza tanto a Démeter (que la considera traidora por su infidelidad con Zeus), como Posidón (que entiende que es incluso peor que su esposo) y, por supuesto, a Zeus porque todo es culpa suya. Así que solo Hestia y Hades tienen el arma para amansar a la bestia. Pero aquel día resulta imposible que Hades se presentara allí por motivos que solo a él conciernen (y porque solo se le permite visitar el Olimpo dos veces al año y ya ha rebasado el cupo) así que Hestia se siente sola y desbordada.  
En realidad, el cumpleaños de Hera debía de resultar un acercamiento de los hijos con la madre y Zeus le había rogado que, por favor, mantuviera la tregua aunque solo fuera por ese día. La diosa había accedido pero con Hera no se puede dar nada por seguro.

Si Zeus y el resto de dioses creían que Hera se iba a someter a sus exigencias, estaban muy equivocados. Hera, como mujer es muy orgullosa. Pero es que como diosa todavía lo es más. En su mente se gestaba un plan para ridiculizar hasta el último de aquellos "bastardos" y ponerlos a todos en su sitio.

* * *

Apolo debería haber visto las señales de alarma cuando Hera se mostró muy solícita en el desayuno con todo el mundo. Aquella sonrisa no podía significar nada bueno (aunque más que sonrisa era una mueca forzada que revelaba cosas muy diferentes a la alegría). Pero se contagió por el entusiasmo del resto: Afrodita y su ingenuidad, Dioniso y sus ganas de festividad, Ares y su impulsividad, Hermes y su excitación… y para cuando se puso de acuerdo con Atenea ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Atenea seguía dando vueltas por la sala como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Apolo hubiera deseado haberse traído la lira y así poder distraerse. Le ponía nervioso la inactividad pero aun más ver a su hermana machacar los mosaicos del suelo con tanta furia. ¿Por qué no se resigna a pensar que aquella vez Hera ha ganado? ¿Y por qué pensar que Hera ha ganado? ¿Qué es lo que ha ganado?  
Apolo trata de llegar a esa conclusión cuando Hermes aparece por la puerta principal. Probablemente Zeus le ha pedido que fuera a informarles.

"No es posible revocar el veredicto, hermanos" les comunicó con rostro sombrío. A Hermes le molestaba, como al que más, sentir la risa desquiciada de su madrastra que parecía romper el silencio.

"¿Y no tiene los cojones ahora, que según él sí manifiesta para preñar a sus amantes, de venir y decírnoslo él mismo?" gritó Atenea, furiosa. "¿Tiene que mandar a otro hijo?"

"Atenea, por favor…" rogó Apolo. "Hermes no es responsable de esto"

"¡Maldita sea! Ya sé que no es responsable. Eso es lo que exijo, que aparezca el puñetero responsable."

"Padre tampoco es culpable exactamente de…"

"Claro que es culpable. Desde el momento en que le deja hacer todo lo que ella quiere y no siente necesidad de frenarla. Por el amor de los dioses, es su esposo y se comparta como un pusilánime. ¿Y así nos representa ante los mortales?"

"Atenea. ¡Es tu padre!" se escandalizó Apolo. "No deberías hablar así de él"

"Hablaré como me de la gana de quien me de la gana. Ahora no me vengas tu a defender a un inútil como ese. Le ha hecho sufrir muchísimo y somos nosotros los que tenemos que aguantar las consecuencias. Pues no me da la gana"

"¿Y qué preferías? ¿No haber existido? Al menos él nos ha cuidado para que ella no nos liquidara cuando éramos bebés" reconoció el dios del sol.

"Oh, sí, _gracias papá por haberme llevado en tu cabeza hasta que explotó_" contestó Atenea, sarcástica. "Aun debería arrodillarme ante su presencia y besarle cada uno de los dedos de cada mano"

"Atenea, por favor, no hagas una demagogia ahora" suplicó Hermes. "Se supone que eres la más cabal de todos nosotros…"

"Claro, y como soy tan cabal no se me permite explotar en cólera, ¿no? Pues al carajo con todo. Al carajo con lo que se supone que tengo que salvaguardar, al carajo con la lógica y el sentido común, al carajo con vuestras pretensiones. Por mí podéis quedaros en el tártaro"

"Esto debería quedar recogido en los anales de la historia" le susurró Apolo a su hermano. "Para que luego no se lleve todo el mérito cuando se dedica a su labor pacificadora con el resto de hermanos enfadados"

Atenea dejó de moverse por la habitación y se cruzó de brazos.  
"Dile a padre una cosa"

"¡Qué remedio!" suspiró Hermes colocándose el casco alado.

"Dile que esa cerda de mierda puede quedarse con mis aposentos y mis pertenencias. Pero no pienso abrir el baile de honor con Apolo. ¿Me oyes? No pienso hacerlo"

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos varones pudiera impedirlo, se escabulló con paso raudo hacia la salida.  
Apolo y Hermes se miraron y se encogieron de hombros a la vez. Luego estallaron de risa. Desde luego, Hera había puesto a prueba a la diosa de la paz y ésta había cumplido lo que se esperaba de ella.

* * *

"_La dicha es enorme tras saber que, a pesar de que pasen los años para todos nosotros, tengáis el detalle de celebrar mi aniversario una vez más_" el rostro de Hera no podía ser más falso y a ninguno de sus hijos tenía duda alguna de que la diosa madre iba a soltar su plan maestro de un momento a otro.

Solo Zeus parecía ajeno a la tensión y bebía de su copa dorada, agitándose la túnica alrededor del pecho de cuando en cuando.  
Hera se levantó de su regio asiento para darle más solemnidad a las palabras. Artemisa estaba convencida de que si eso duraba un poco más, no podría evitar vomitar.

"_Por eso, para marcar un antes y un después en lo que serán nuestras fructíferas relaciones…_" Hefesto no pudo evitar toser, incómodo "_… quiero proponeros un baile en mi honor. Quiero que este sea el sello de nuestra paz y unidad para con los hombres. Sé que me he equivocado haciendo juicios de valor…_" Dioniso quería creer que trataba de ser sincera pero tanto Perséfone como Hermes hicieron oídos sordos. La mentira resultaba tan gorda que parecía imposible que no la engullera y la aplastara. "_… solo os pido una segunda oportunidad_"

Hefesto no estaba seguro si aquella sería la numeración exacta. Hera había tenido un sinfín de oportunidades para reconciliarse con sus hijos pero había preferido el camino de la venganza y la inmisericordia. Resultaba imposible para ninguno creer que cumplir un año más le había devuelto la cordura que tanto necesitaba.

"_Y como muestra de mi buena fe, he pensado en nombra ahora a la pareja iniciadora de este baile_"

Eros contuvo el aliento con los ojos cerrados y el corazón encogido. A su lado, Ares trataba de escabullirse tras una columna, como si evitando que le vieran pudiera impedir salir elegido. Afrodita pretendía mostrarse lo más presentable posible y no evitaba llamar la atención con la mano. Artemisa y sus hermanos de alrededor se miraron incómodos.

Toda pareja que iniciara un baile en honor de un dios, debía de satisfacer todos sus deseos. Una norma estúpida que aun seguía vigente y que convertía a dos personas en títeres de un tercero, como si no resultara suficientemente estúpido el improvisar movimientos delante de una muchedumbre siguiendo una melodía.

Hefesto no sabía bailar ni sería jamás la pareja de nadie (principalmente porque su madre no tenía con él cuentas pendientes, así que le parecía obvio que no iba a salir elegido). Desde su posición privilegiada podía apostar por las víctimas más posibles. Aunque nunca sospechó que Hera fuera tan retorcida.

Cuando la diosa pronunció los nombres de Atenea y Apolo, la diosa de la paz se había quedado blanca y quieta en su posición. Ni siquiera parecía reaccionar a las muestras de compasión de sus hermanos cuando le daban palmadas en la espalda o en los hombros. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Afrodita trató de transmitirle su apoyo y consejo. Atenea estuvo a punto de estrangularla (y sería la quinquemogésima vez que algún dios quería matarla) pero Hermes y Ares se lo impidieron. Artemisa no parecía más contenta que ninguno de los dos elegidos, quizá porque guardaba con su hermano un celo especial. Claro que el hecho de que a Atenea no le hiciera ningún gracia compensaba su arranque de mal humor. Hefesto, por su parte, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Apolo hasta un año después.

Y Hera, que sabía bien lo que había provocado y parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma, se retiró argumentando que tenía que arreglarse acorde a lo que mandaba la celebración y rogó a la pareja elegida que se presentaran media hora antes para que pudiera hacerles las indicaciones oportunas de forma privada (o en su traducción más precisa: para que pudiera deleitarse castigando y acosando a sus víctimas sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo).

Hermes y Apolo rogaron a su padre Zeus que impidiera semejante locura. Zeus les sonrió, bondadoso, pero no tenía intención de sabotear lo que, a su juicio, era una verdadera muestra de cariño de Hera para con sus hijos. Atenea no podía creer que el patriarca resultara tan absolutamente estúpido para leer el juego de palabras con las que su esposa se había pronunciado. Es que era prácticamente imposible que ninguno de los presentes pudiera ignorar el verdadero mensaje de Hera. Imposible. Pero Zeus siempre había ejercido como un marido ignorante en lo tocante a su mujer. Quizá el sentimiento de culpa y sus derroches de arrepentimiento le provocaran volcar la balanza hacia ella. O quizá es que sencillamente era tan estúpido como Atenea sospechaba.

* * *

Artemisa corrió a desearle suerte a su hermano. Luego se escabulló como el resto. Hermes aun seguía protestando contra Zeus y tratándole de hacer entrar en razón. Misión imposible. Zeus se encogió de hombros y dijo que le sugeriría a Hera escoger otra pareja pero que, de todas formas, no creía que ésta fuera a aceptar y él no se veía en la obligación de parar aquella locura. "_Sus hijos eran ya mayores y tenían que aprender a ceder ante algunos deseos de los demás_", añadió, "_sobretodo si esos otros están jerárquicamente mejor situados que ellos_".

* * *

El resultado de los acontecimientos bien lo podéis suponer. Apolo había estado de lo más incómodo durante toda la ceremonia pero no se atrevía a musitar nada en el baile por si acaso Atenea le rompía las manos que tenían forzosamente entrelazadas (y que ya de por sí la diosa apretaba con fuerza feroz). Tampoco quiso añadir opinión alguna durante el descanso y los aperitivos. Solo cruzó unas breves e inequívocas miradas con Artemisa que compartía asiento con su prima Perséfone y sus tías.

Hefesto no apareció en toda la noche y ni siquiera se disgustó porque Ares fuera la pareja de Afrodita. Hermes trató de poner tierra de por medio y lo vio todo desde el piso superior. Dioniso prefería ignorarles centrando toda su atención en su pellejo de vino.  
La noche la salvó Posidón, que entró a la sala borracho como una cuba. Decía que un cumpleaños no transmitía suerte hasta que uno no llegaba dando eses en estado de ebriedad absoluta. Y eso sacó de las casillas a Hera que arremetió contra él tirándole jarrones, por lo que Zeus, para impedir la masacre, suspendió el baile como medida cautelar.

* * *

Dos horas después Atenea parecía habérsele pasado el berrinche y ya sonreía cuando su hermana Artemisa imitaba a Hera peleándose contra Posidón (cuyo papel lo representaba Perséfone entre risas).

No siempre la vida es perfecta, casi nunca entre los dioses. Tener que soportarse unos a otros para la eternidad parece más un castigo que una virtud divina. En cualquier caso, hay historias que es mejor no volver a recordar y prácticamente todos enterraron entre sus recuerdos aquel momento, el día en que Hera pareció coronarse victoriosa.  
_¿Victoriosa? ¿De qué?_


End file.
